HUNGER
by Dark Dragon Kail
Summary: High school, corrupted teachers, evil students, confusing love and school elections. Kikyo fans be warned. language and suggested themes IK, SM, NK?, KK?


This Fan-fiction was, originally made by my best friend Naninu and I, Kail. If ya wanna know the truth; it was probably…about… 1:00 a.m when we thought about this fan fic and I was a bit hungry. SOOO I kept telling her that I was hungry, but the correct way of saying that you're hungry is "I have hunger"…. Yeah, I've been correcting people lately. Well, anyways, we were thinking of a name for the fic and I said "HUNGER". LOL Hopefully you people won't think badly. IT'S NOT NICE! ' Enjoi ^^ OH! And, BTW… Beware Kikyo fans… WE HATE KIKYO. So we're going to make fun of her and say as many bad things about her as we can… You have been warned… Once again, enjoi ^_^

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha and neither does Naninu. So, please don't sue us =o(

****

****

****

****

**H.U.N.G.E.R**

****

****

****

**Chapter 1: Some things just happen naturally**

The school bell rang and all the students were in the classrooms. Not one in the halls and no hall monitors this week. But it seemed funny how one of the classrooms was incomplete by one student and it's homeroom teacher. Kikyo's head lift as she was panting heavily after the blow she had just given…… Literally……

"So… We have a deal, Naraku?…." She wiped her mouth and stood up from the bottom of Naraku's desk.

"I'm not sure…… I need to be REALLY convinced…" Said Naraku suddenly grinning.

"You want more?" Kikyo smiled wickedly. She bent over again and resumed doing what she had done before. She lifted her head once again and fixed her hair. This time, she didn't bother w/ the mess in her mouth.

"So… do we have a deal…?" She hesitated and did it again. "……now?……" Kikyo smiled.

"I guess we do—" Their little moment was interrupted by the great and powerful and beautiful Sango; whom at the moment was running for class president.

"Mr. Naraku, I must ask; Our classroom does not have a perfect attendance- DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS MR.NARAKU?!" said Sango concerned leaning onto Naraku's desk. Naraku was shitless.

"Um, uhh--. YES I UNDERSTAND!" Said Naraku pushing Kikyo, discreetly, away from him and deeper under his desk. "I will be there in just a minute."

"Umm.. Mr. Naraku.. are you ok? Is there something the ma-" Suddenly Sango felt someone panting on her feet………

"EW!! MR.NARAKU! - -  I NEVER SAW THIS!"

Sango ran to the door and left the office. "I AM SO SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU!"

"Do you think she'll tell anyone?" Said Kikyo leaning on his lap.

"No. But I have to go. Now, I'm serious about this. I'm going to think about it……" Said Naraku standing up helping Kikyo up as well. "Well if anything. You know where to find me after school." Said Kikyo as she frenched him goodbye.

Kikyo walked through the hall and found Inuyasha sitting out side of the classroom taking off his punk bracelets and choker.

"You look beat up as always, Inuyasha. Why do you even bother looking this way?" Kikyo then turned from Inuyasha and opened the class door.

"Stupid bitch…"

Inuyasha stood up and went in at the same time she did.

"I heard that." Kikyo then whispered. "But I know you can't get enough of me, my love." Kikyo flipped her hair over his face and Inuyasha just had to sneeze at the moment getting all his saliva and so around her hair and neck.

"Ya know what? I really can't." Inuyasha grinned and walked by her as she stood still in the door screaming and yelling.

"OH MY GAWD!! MY HAIR! I TOTALLY HAD IT SALONED STYLED THIS MORNING!! OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and giggled. "Ya know you could've sneezed to the other way, now we have to put up w/ her stupid 'oh my gawd's'"

"Ya, I know, but it's funny to see her pissed off." Said Inuyasha pointing at Kikyo.

"I AM SO PISSED OFF!" Kikyo yelled.

"See?" Inuyasha then chuckled and Kagome giggled…… The class room it SELF, cracked up. Kikyo then takes her seat and notices that her best friend, Yura, was trying not to laugh w/ the class as well.

Naraku: "Class; ENOUGH!"

Inuyasha: * mocking the threat * "nuuh, class, uuhh, enough, like, OMG! I'm so fucking horny, omg, uhh, suck my fucking dick Kikyo."

Naraku: "WHAT?!!"

Inuyasha: "yes teach? ^_^"

Kagome snickered to Inuyasha's remark.

Naraku: " Is there something funny, Miss Higurashi?" The class glued their eyes on Kagome at that instant.

Kagome: "uhh… Actually, sir; I believe that the threats that you use to control the class room, are QUITE inappropriate…… Sir……"

Naraku: " YOU HAVE A PROBLEM W/ THE WAY I TEACH MY CLASS?!"

Kagome: "……no……" Kagome sinks in fear. "…… sir?……"

Sango: "Mr. Naraku; sir?"

Naraku: * sighs * "Yes; Sango……?"

Sango: * pointing at her watch * "Sir; This class begins at 8:00 a.m, it's already 8:30! WE MUST HURR- -"

Naraku: " YES SANGO!"

Sango: " That's all…"

^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*

(A/N: we thought it would be interesting if we put our friends from school and each other in this fan fic ^^ )

^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^*

Kail: * girlie voice * " That's all! JIJ! ^_^"

Miroku: " Sir, what lesson are we having today?" Miroku was the only person that at the time had made the smartest question… But you all know that doesn't last for too long.

" COOKING! W/ Martha Stewart!" Said Hira, as hyper as ever. 

"Hira.." Naraku growled narrowing his head.

" Oh, c'mon teach! Cooking is fun-" Hira was tapped on the back by her cousin

Naninu. " Hira; SHUT UP!"

Hira: " Sorry… geez.."

Rin: " I WANNA READ!!" Rin raised her hand the highest just to get Naraku's attention. 

"Fine! Read Page 98." 

Naraku was getting frustrated.

*^_______^*

"Sir, that's a picture."

*^_________^*

"FINE! THEN READ PAGE 99!" 

Shippo suddenly speaks out for Rin:

" Sir, it's a 2 page picture."

 *^__________________________^*

"GRR!!! * growling * I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!! CLASS DISMISSED!!!" 

Class: "…… YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Remember what I said about it being a peaceful day and that there was no mess in the halls? … That's bull . Kagome walks off on her own to sit on one of the picnic tables @ the back of the school. Sango runs up to her. 

" Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; why do you ask?" 

"Don't you think Naraku was a bit uptight today, Kagome?" 

"Oh, yeah…… But it's fun. I mean, ever since Kikyo sat down, she didn't move an inch!" Kagome and Sango giggled as Sango got curious again. 

"What happened to her?" 

"Inuyasha sneezed on her." 

"REALLY?! LOL!"

Inuyasha: (whom appeared out of nowhere, like he always does; Next to Kagome) "She deserved it!"

Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha in fright. "Inuyasha?!! * sighs * ……Inuyasha……"

"Yeeeeeeeeeees?" Inuyasha was in a good mood…… I guess 

 "Don't do that, okay? Sneaking up on people is rude." 

"feh……So?" * crosses arms and looks down @ her *

Sango: "I'm gonna go."

Kagome: " BUT WAIT! What?! WHY?!?!"

Sango: * wink wink * " I have to check the financial status of the class w/ Miroku.. * wink * Bye, bye!" 

Miroku appears out of the nowhere as well…… Man, what is UP w/ these guys and coming out of nowhere?! "You rang? ^_^ Hellow, Sango dear!" 

"Spare me" -_-'

Kagome: " This is great! * Ahem * Let's go, Inuyasha." Kagome grabs his arm and locks on to it.

Inuyasha: " What?! W-w-why?!! Let go of me-"

"SSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!! * Wink * Let's go ^_^"

"Ooooooh…… Fine……Feh……"

*Angle changes to Kikyo, still in the classroom w/ Naraku *

"Hey teach * licks her lips * I thought we were going to start the uhh…… Umm..…. What was it? The French what?" 

"THE FRENCH REVOLUTION! What do you want?" Said Naraku still frustrated from the class he just gave.

Kikyo: "Oh sir… * giggles * Why are you so upset? I'm here now. You can teach me about the French Revolution."

"Listen, Kikyo, I'm not sure." Kikyo suddenly slammed her palms onto Naraku's desk, furiously, or, as I would like to call it, bipolar-ishly. 

"YES U ARE! NO SEX! DEAL! Take it or leave it!" Naraku was shocked but at the same time more amazed than that.

 "…… * I can't believe this……. Being black mailed by a bitchy STUDENT……Oh well, I like it * Fine……"

Kikyo and Naraku looked @ each other and smirked. Kikyo then goes around the side of Naraku's desk and sits on it… 

*20 minutes later * 

(tick tock tick tock)

Kagome and Inuyasha are standing next to a vending machine. Kagome was eating a muffin when suddenly Kikyo came from the nothing, panting and sighing heavily.

"Hello *panting * Inuyasha…… Kagome……" She flipped her hair and stood closer to him. 

"Hey, Kikyo..?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

"I wasn't expecting you to come around here… I mean, you're always hanging around w/ those rejects…… Especially Kagome." Kikyo leaned a bit on him and moved her finger around his chest.

"OK THEN! WE SEEM TO BE GETTING A LITTLE TOO FRIENDLY HERE, AREN'T WE KIKYO?!" Kagome cut in between both of them and just stood there peachy. "I think we should be leaving now, eh, Inuyasha?" 

"Yeah; It should be for the best."

Kikyo: " Oh, but stay! You don't HAVE to listen to her; she's always demanding and telling you what to do! I bet she thinks you're her slave or dog or something……" She moved once again closer to him leaning on his chest. "I, on the other hand, am much more beautiful and I give any guy just what they want…… I know what's on their minds."

Inuyasha: "No thanks; you don't know me well enough…… 'Cause ya know; I like it that Kagome treats me this way; Besides, I'm not into that kind of stuff."

W/ that said, Inuyasha turned his back on her. "C'mon Kagome, let's go." He locked onto her arm. 

"uhh…… SURE!" Kagome smiled and kept eating her muffin. Kikyo stood there and just sighed. She shook her head and placed her hand on her waist and smirked.

"He wants me……"

~*~ It might not be all that it is yet. But be patient; for things will get humorous and more interesting. I mean, the hottest guy in school; C'MON?! ~*~


End file.
